This proposal is for a novel cooperative training program whose overall goal is to train the best and brightest students in the area of lifestyle and environmental determinants of human cancer risk. The proposal consists of a partnering between academicians and NIH intramural scientists, with the primary partners in this arrangement being Yale University's Department of Epidemiology and Public Health (EPH), and the National Cancer Institute's Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics (DCEG). This unique partnership draws upon the academic strengths of Yale University, the research resources at NCI, and the research strengths of these two institutions, both of which are internationally known for their research in cancer epidemiology and genetics. In addition, these two partners have a strong history of prior research and training collaborations, many involving pre-doctoral students. The proposed training program will train students in modem methodologies for evaluating lifestyle determinants of human cancer risk, with an emphasis on nutritional, environmental, and occupational determinants of human cancer risk including their interactions with genetic factors. A total of 4 pre-doctoral candidates selected into this unique training program will be jointly mentored by Yale investigators and NCI investigators. The essence of this training program is that upon matriculation, pre-doctoral candidates will receive 2 years of didactic instruction at EPH, which is an accredited School of Public Health. Coursework will emphasize methods training in epidemiology and biostatistics, with content training in a variety of areas including cancer epidemiology, nutritional epidemiology, environmental / occupational epidemiology, molecular and genetic epidemiology, and cancer biology. At the end of the two-year classroom experience, students will take their qualifying exams at Yale, and then complete a thesis prospectus. As part of the thesis prospectus process, students must identify a Dissertation Advisory Committee, composed of two faculty members from Yale (at least one of whom is a senior mentor) and two from NCI. Students then move to the NCI for dissertation research. Students will meet all requirements for the Ph.D. at Yale, which includes a one-year teaching assistant (TA) experiential requirement, usually done during the second year. The pre-doctoral training program will be administered by a Steering Committee with representation from both EPH and DCEG. We anticipate that graduates of this program will be uniquely qualified to be future leaders in the field of cancer epidemiology and genetics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]